The subject matter described herein generally relates to online advertising. Advertisements (“ads”) are a means of significant revenue generation in the online world. The current means of placing advertisements on web pages range from a simple broadcast, to random-sampling, to analyzing the content on a given web page or web site and selecting a relevant advertisement (for example, via matching keywords). Unfortunately, for targeted advertisements, current methods are unsatisfactory for a variety of reasons.